


TV Appendectomy

by chicating



Category: House M.D., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Keith had a more...colorful doctor when he had his appendix out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Appendectomy

September, 2007  
"You know, you are one lucky idiot."  
The figure on the bed had a clear voice in spite of all the sedation and said "I think you may want the party across the street...where am I?" He raised his huge head and took a blurry look around the white sterile room. House handed him his glasses and he took in the room and the cane and everything without saying too much, which House had to grudgingly admire.  
"A hospital. Furthermore, a hospital in which I do not have privileges." Keith noted the "at which", but he wasn't sure if that should count more or less than calling him an idiot. "Luckily for you, I was already at your little station answering medical questions far below my pay grade. You could have died, Mr. Olbermann. And for what? To finish a broadcastReally?'  
"I love that broadcast. At the risk of being a workaholic cliche, it's my life."  
"It nearly was, I'm telling you. Maybe I should put this in terms you'll understand. We had to stop this thing instead of trying to contain it."  
"Oh, Okay. You know who I am then."  
"Vaguely. I'm mostly just hoping nobody will freak out that I'm still here when they find I saved the life of the 'en fuego' guy. You do such important work."  
"Dan's the en fuego guy...ok, let me ask you a question..." Keith winced as he sat up.  
"As you can see, I can't physically restrain you...your question's not about that, is it? Nor am I a hundred percent sure how to get vomit out of leather shoes."  
"Oh, God." At least Rach wasn't there tonight. "If you don't have privileges, what are you doing here?"  
"I insisted. I am a superior insister. Besides, rules bore me."


End file.
